¡A Gray-sama le gustan tostadas!
by Trister Sister
Summary: Juvia quiere saber que tipo de chicas le gustan a Gray, asi que se acerca a escuchar que respuestas da: -las sencillas se me hacen muy rancias, no tienen chiste-. -me gustan pechugonas de preferencia el doble o triple que las comunes-. -tienen que ser muy calientes para que estén buenas-. – y sobre todo tienen que ser tostadas- ¿Como se sentira Juvia al escucharlo?


_Disclamer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenece al rey troll Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario ya no _

_Nos dejaría con cara de poker face cada término de manga. _

**Este One-Shot pertenece al reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail".**

Nº de palabras: 997

* * *

**¡A Gray-sama le gustan tostadas!**

* * *

Juvia se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza, frente al estadio del Dai Matō Enbu, con la tristeza clavada en su semblante. Todas sus posibilidades de conquistar a Gray-sama se habían ido a la basura. Nunca podría cumplir sus expectativas como mujer.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Por la conversación que había escuchado no mucho antes…

Era un día de descanso de en el torneo mágico, como de costumbre el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba de fiesta en uno de los bares. A excepción de ella que miraba hacia todos lados buscando con afán a cierto chico de hielo, pero en esta ocasión no era para acosarlo, si no todo lo contrario, espiarlo.

¿Por qué? A Juvia se le habían acabado las ideas de cómo hacer la siguiente versión de sí misma, —puesto que ninguna hasta el momento le había funcionado con Gray-sama — hasta que ciertas palabras de Mirajane la iluminaron.

_-escuche que la Sorcerer Magazine está preguntando a los magos participantes sobre el tipo de chicas que les gustan ¿Por qué no hechas un ojo a ver si de casualidad no están consultando a Gray?-. _

Y ahora se encontraba buscándolo. Sonrió feliz al divisarlo en una mesa charlando con un tipo con pinta de ser un reportero que tomaba notas en una libreta. Sigilosamente se acercó sin ser notada y se escondió tras una columna cercana desde donde lograba apreciar la conversación.

_-vaya que no te gustan las típicas, me sorprende que no sean las sencillas, la mayoría las prefieren- _ logró distinguir la voz del reportero, al parecer ya habían comenzado la entrevista.

_-las sencillas se me hacen muy rancias, no tienen chiste- _escucho la voz del Fullbuster.

Comenzó a tomar notas mentales: a Gray no le gustaba que fueran sencillas, si no complejas. Ummm ¿Cómo era Juvia? Ella consideraba ser una chica muy sencilla, tal vez tendría que cambiar eso.

Él reportero prosiguió con un tono travieso –_ entonces ¿las prefieres pechugonas eh?-._

Gray río entre dientes con cierta gracia por el termino _-así es, me gustan "pechugonas" de preferencia le doble o triple que las comunes-._

Abrió los ojos como platos sin esperarse que él pelinegro se fijara en _eso_. De inmediato se llevo la mano al busto. Bueno, se podía decir que tenia buenos atributos, pero no tanto como los de Lucy o Erza.

_-oh oh, te gusta que tengan buena carne, pero ¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre de esta medida? _ - internamente le dio la razón, Gray-sama era demasiado atractivo como para poder decidir cual chica quería para sí -_Pero dime ¿te gustan frías?-._

_-¿acaso estás loco? Está claro que soy un mago de hielo pero no soy idiota, en este sentido tienen que ser muy calientes para que estén buenas. Ah, y también muy picantes-._

Sintió como la mandíbula se le caía hasta el suelo. Gray-sama era todo un pervertido, definitivamente eso no lo esperaba.

_-jojojo a Gray Fullbuster le gustan las emociones fuertes, quien lo hubiera dicho- _rió el periodista – _pero dime ¿hay algo en especial que deban tener?- _

-_si_- hizo una pausa y revelar lo más importante– _sobre todo tienen que ser tostadas, de lo contrario no llaman mi atención, pierden todo su atractivo_-.

Esa fue la estocada final. Todo dentro de de Juvia se derrumbo.

Otro suspiro triste escapo de sus labios al recordar.

A Gray le gustaban las mujeres _complejas, voluptuosas, sensuales, candentes_. Y Juvia era todo lo contrario a eso_: Sencilla, casta, seria, tímida. _

Claro que bien podría esforzarse por cambiar su personalidad y su vestimenta, por Gray-sama era capaz de hacerlo. Pero existía algo que definitivamente no podía cambiar.

A él le gustaban _tostadas._

¿Y Juvia como era? Juvia tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve, ¡más que cualquiera de todas las chicas del gremio! ¿Cómo podía compararse a una piel morena?

-Ey Juvia-.

Dio un sobresalto al ser sacada de sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con nada menos que el mismísimo mago de hielo.

-Gray-sama…- el recordar que las palabras vinieron de la propia boca Fullbuster provocó que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos.

-Oe Oe ¿y ahora porque lloras?- se alarmó y tomó asiento de inmediato junto a ella. Ya estaba acostumbrado que Juvia gimoteara tras una conversación con él por ser demasiado frio, pero era preocupante que se soltara a llorar de la nada apenas lo saludara.

-¡Gray-sama, no rechace a Juvia solo por tener la piel como nieve! ¡Juvia no tiene la culpa de no ser morena! ¡Juvia realmente lo ama!- pidió desconsolada, en su mente no cabía renunciar a él, no por un motivo tan trivial.

Gray intento identificar las palabras entre sollozos, sin encontrar coherencia en lo dicho - ¿morena? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? -.

-Juvia lo escucho hablando con un reportero sobre cómo le gustan las mujeres; pechugonas, calientes y que sobre todo para llamar su atención deben ser tostadas- contesto entre gimoteos.

Gray lo medito, recordando cuando había dado tales adjetivos. Aja, así que era eso.

-Juvia…yo estaba hablando sobre las hamburguesas de pollo-.

Las lagrimas se detuvieron al escucharlo -¿hamburguesas?-repitió confundida.

-si, un reportero de una revista de cocina me entrevisto sobre mi comida favorita, me encantan las hamburguesas de pollo, _tostadas_ preferentemente-.

Juvia se quedo estupefacta, así que todo el tiempo no estuvo hablando de chicas…si no de hamburguesas. Una tremenda vergüenza se pinto en sus mejillas al haber malentendido toda la plática.

-pero ¿sabes? hay algo que me gusta más que las hamburguesas…- prosiguió a la par que se incorporaba dispuesto a marcharse, ella lo vio atentamente. En los labios de Gray afloro una sonrisa.

-la nieve de vainilla-.

Juvia frunció las cejas, confundida, observando cómo se marchaba. Repentinamente recordó lo que ella había dicho.

_-¡Gray-sama, no rechace a Juvia por tener la piel como nieve!-._

Se sonrojó brutalmente al comprender a lo que Gray se refería.

La nieve de vainilla es un postre fresco de textura _cremosa_ y _frágil_. Con un sabor _suave_ y _dulce_.

Como _ella._

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, realmente fue un reto hacer que mi cabeza pensara en un fic Gruvia con la palabra tostadas en el, así que intente hacerlo un poquito humorístico (soy pésima para el humor) así que esta locura fue lo único que salió espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín. ¿Serian tan amables de dejarme su opinión sobre este intento de one-shot en un review? Alimentarían a la desnutrida escritora con migajitas de inspiración.

PD: Les aviso que a los seguidores de mi otro fic Gruvia, pronto subiré la continuación, tuve muchos compromisos que me dejaron sin inspiración ni tiempo durante meses, pero pronto resurgirá de las sombras.

Se despide mandándoles hamburguesas de pollo:

Tris-chan.


End file.
